


Touching

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Sansa witnesses a surprise when she and Margaery come back to the Stark mansion from their shopping day...





	Touching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment only

Dad? - Sansa yelled loudly when she opened the door and she and her best friend Margaery Tyrell brought inside a few shopping bags they carried - Jon? - Ahhh... - she heard a lustful moan coming from one of the rooms and went to see what was it all about... She peeked through the half opened door of one of the bedrooms on the left side of the hallway, and she saw Ygritte kneeling on the bed, wearing her washed skinny jeans and black lacy bra, her jeans lowered in waist, her feet bare; she had her back turned to the door, and she roamed her hands over her belly, everywhere, putting a tip of her finger into her belly button and moving it inside in circles, swaying her hips sexily, and moaning... Sansa waited while Ygritte raised her arms, and then she walked in, silently, and started tickling Ygritte's belly... - Ah! - Ygritte moaned loudly when Sansa's finger poked her navel, and then she started to undulate her stomach, her belly button rolling in and out, while Sansa's hands roamed all over Ygritte's belly, making her feel aroused...


End file.
